


A Little Sideshow

by Alshoruzen



Series: Lure [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: Kaito hadn't expected to catch a detective in his trap. KaiShin [A Lure side story]





	A Little Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains lemon!
> 
> Pairing: KaitoxShinichi
> 
> Note: This is set in the Lure universe.

"Sir, would it be better if we just asked Kudo-kun to stay away from KID heists from now on?" Sensui asked his superior officer. The KID Task Force, Hakuba, and Shinichi were gathered in the security surveillance room of the mansion where KID's latest heist was to take place. The walls glowed with rows of screens displaying different parts of the mansion. A table in the middle of the room had been covered with copies of the building's blueprints.

Nakamori-keibu grunted as he scanned the screens, mentally matching the displayed areas up with the layout of the building. "He's still good bait for that damned thief. The bastard can't complain about us watching the brat. You just wait, Thief. One of these days, I'm going to wipe that cocky, arrogant smirk right off your stupid face!"

"…" Sensui bit back a sigh. His superior could be a little juvenile sometimes. Still, he had a point. As long as Kudo continued to attend heists, his mere presence would give them extra opportunities to catch KID even without the use of any more, uh, goading plots.

"The security cameras cover basically everything," one officer was saying. "I mean, there'll be guests wandering around, but it'll be easy to keep an eye on all of them this way. It also means tracking KID when he's leaving will be easier than usual."

"Actually, there are five routes that someone could take to get from the ballroom to the outside that would avoid all the security cameras," Shinichi said.

The officers all turned to stare at him. Oblivious to their incredulity, he traced his finger over the blueprints. "Here's one, two, three, four, and five."

"He's right," Sensui murmured in surprise. "How did we miss that?"

Nakamori ground his teeth. "Get more cameras!" And this was why, loathed as he was to admit it, they couldn't afford to just throw the Kudo brat out altogether.

"Sir, we don't have time for that. Besides, security cameras don't grow on trees."

"We'll station officers along those routes then," he barked.

"We'll be stretching our numbers out really thin—"

"Better than leaving a bunch of gaping holes in the security," he snapped. Honestly, why'd this building have to be so damned big and full of doorways?

"Such a loose network is extremely unlikely to be able to stop KID even if we knew where he was," Hakuba put in. "It would be more efficient to concentrate our strength on sealing off the ballroom once KID has made his appearance."

"Like we haven't tried that before," another officer muttered.

Hakuba ignored him. "This mansion has reinforced doors that can be mechanically sealed from this room. I checked, and all the ballroom exits have one of them."

"Really?"

"Well there's a thought. As long as we test them now and make sure they all work, we can use them to seal off the ballroom and trap him. Then we won't have to worry about being gassed!"

"And afterward we can let one guest out at a time and check each for the target. Then we just arrest whoever has it."

Shinichi moved to stand by the wall and just listened to the officers discussing their plans. He had the strong suspicion that one of the officers was Kaito in disguise. He wasn't sure yet which one, though he'd narrowed the suspects down to three. He'd wager that Kaito wouldn't remain an officer for very long though. There were going to be plenty of disguises that would be much easier to use available to him as the guests started to arrive.

Seriously though, what kind of people threw costume balls when they knew that their family heirloom was being targeted by a master thief? It was just asking to have the jewel stolen!

-0-

The party was, in Shinichi's opinion, rather dull despite the surplus of overdressed and oddly accessorized attendees. There was dancing, food, and music like you would expect from such occasions. Shinichi drifted aimlessly about the room with a cup of coffee in hand while he waited for the heist to begin. The costumed guests all looked at him askance for his lack of a costume, but he ignored them.

To be entirely honest, if it weren't for the fact that Kaito had invited him, he might not have come to this heist. Fancy dress parties—especially fancy dress costume parties—just weren't his thing.

When the lights went out and KID appeared glowing like a ghost in ballroom, there were cries of surprise and delight from the party-goers and bellows of outrage from the police (well, mostly Nakamori-keibu). When the thief walked right through one of the metal doors sealing the room off, however, there was utter silence. Then the hall erupted in exclamations of awe and horror.

"Open the damned doors!" Nakamori could be heard roaring at the top of his lungs. "Don't let him get away!"

Shinichi hung back as most of the police officers within the ballroom stampeded from the room. Then he made his own exit out a different door. He had a pretty good idea which wing of the building the thief was planning to leave by, according to the clues left in the notice. And it wasn't the direction in which most of the officers were headed.

The moment he stepped out of the ballroom, he stopped. There was a white envelope lying on the floor. In the distance, he thought he could hear other footsteps faltering and cries of surprise as more envelopes were discovered. Bending down, Shinichi picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a small white card.

"If you wish to reclaim the shooting star, prove that you deserve it," he read at the top of the note. Underneath the declaration was a short riddle.

Shinichi laughed. It looked like KID had left them a treasure hunt. Thrilled, Shinichi set to work on the riddle. All throughout the mansion, the task force was doing the same, though each had a different riddle in hand.

Each solved riddle led to the location of the next clue. Some were guarded by traps or hidden. Soon, most of the officers and even some of the guests were in on the search, the latter group finding the whole thing to be great fun.

Shinichi himself would admit to finding the venture enjoyable. Though when Kaito had found the time to set all this up, he had no idea. Did the magician ever sleep?

Fifteen clues later, Shinichi was standing in a long hall lined with doorways. He had located the door to the room where he was certain the next clue had been hidden and was now examining it for traps. Because of this, his hand was on the handle when a sudden and very loud scream from somewhere farther up the hall startled him. His hand accidentally pressed down on the handle when he turned to look. The door opened, and Shinichi fell through it with a yelp.

There was an explosion of smoke. He could feel the tripwires catching around him, and he groaned inwardly. Damn it. And he'd been doing so well at avoiding all the traps. It was all the fault of whichever task force member or guest had screamed.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do now to stop the trap from activating.

His back hit the back of the door as the smoke finally cleared. The lock clicked. He felt a little bit woozy, so the smoke was probably a little more than just plain smoke.

Something fell over his eyes. Shinichi tried to duck, but he couldn't. In fact, he seemed to be bound by something.

"My, my, it looks like I've caught myself a detective," an oh so familiar voice purred in the dark. "Now what should I do with you?"

-0-

Kaito had originally intended the snare as a gift to Nakamori-keibu. Literally. The trap immobilized the victim then wrapped the victim loosely in large, pink and white ribbons. There was even a little gift tag attached with the grinning KID doodle on it. The thief was sure that the inspector would have gone purple with rage at the 'gift' no matter which of his task force members fell into the trap.

Since this trap was also set near the end of the clue trail, Kaito had decided to stick around and take pictures. He had not expected to see his Tantei-kun come falling through the door. Shinichi was usually more careful than that. But there he was.

With Shinichi as the star of the show, the picture took on quite a different quality (for the thief anyway). One Kaito hadn't planned for.

There was his Shin-chan with his wrists bound together above his head and a faint blush on his face just visible beneath the loop of ribbon that had inadvertently become a blindfold. With the rest of the ribbons looped artfully about his body and the oh so telling gift tag dangling by his left hip…

It wasn't a humorous picture anymore. Instead, it was…tempting.

"I'm all yours," the picture seemed to be saying—no, screaming. Definitely screaming.

The thief gulped.

He should be making his escape soon. From what his listening devices were telling him, the task force was finally getting closer to solving his 'treasure map'. The window had already been unlocked and a little trick set up so that he could lock it again from outside.

He should be making his escape, but…

"Ka—uh, KID?" Shinichi stammered, just barely remembering in time not to use the thief's real name here just in case. He was starting to wonder if the thief had left or something since Kaito hadn't said a word (and if Shinichi wasn't able to free himself before the task force found him like this, Kaito was going to get a soccer ball to the face next time Shinichi saw him! The officers were already looking at him funny after that stunt last time. He didn't need them getting weird ideas from finding him tied up on KID's escape route). But then he sensed movement before him and knew that the thief was still there.

Crossing the distance between them on silent feet, Kaito caught Shinichi's chin with one gloved hand and gently but firmly tilted the detective's head up. Shinichi opened his mouth to say something, but Kaito covered his mouth with his own before he could.

The words that had been on the tip of Shinichi's tongue melted into a quiet moan. The kiss was long and deep. When Kaito finally pulled away, Shinichi was gasping for breath. His knees wobbled, and he felt distinctly lightheaded. It was because of that that it took him a moment to realize that something had changed during the few minutes he'd been distracted by the kiss.

Shinichi turned bright red. "You—you—!" he stuttered indignantly.

Kaito smirked.

Now the only things his detective was wearing were the pearlescent ribbons draped loosely about his person and the white dress shirt hanging open from his shoulders, giving him a decidedly—inviting look. A rumpled, mostly unwrapped present just waiting for KID to have his wicked way with him. One loose coil of ribbon fell over Shinichi's bare hip and curled tenderly around his right thigh.

Kaito unconsciously licked his lips. His gloves disappeared into his pockets.

"If you leave me like this, I am going to install a fish tank in every room in the house," Shinichi declared in no uncertain terms.

"Leave? Who said anything about leaving?" Stepping forward, KID brushed a hand up Shinichi's left thigh then cupped his rear, feeling the warm skin quiver beneath his touch. "Trust me, leaving is the last thing on my mind."

His lips quirked up in amusement as he watched that adorable blush darken.

"KID, we can't—" Shinichi started to protest only to cut himself off with a squeak when the hand on his behind gave a firm squeeze. Kaito took the opportunity to capture Shinichi's lips again in another heated kiss.

The hand not gripping Shinichi's bottom trailed down the detective's chest, pausing to pinch and tease his nipples, delighting at the way Shinichi squirmed and whimpered into the kiss, before dropping lower to caress his hip. Then that deviously talented hand made its way down between Shinichi's legs to tease his half hard member.

Kaito chuckled, the sound low and almost inaudible. Shinichi might be trying to protest, but it seemed his detective was finding this situation very arousing as well. That knowledge just made Kaito want to ravish him even more.

It was a shame they didn't have more time.

Leaving one hand to continue teasing Shinichi's member, Kaito fished a small bottle of lotion from one of his many hidden pockets with his other hand. He made quick work of coating his fingers in the slippery substance before moving to press one digit into his detective's twitching entrance. It slid in with ease. The second finger met more resistance, and Shinichi let out a breathless moan. The fingers became three and began to stretch him as they thrust in and out, twisting and pressing at all the right places to make Shinichi's knees turn to jelly and his member throb on the verge of release.

Abruptly, everything stopped. The hands both on and in him pulled away. Shinichi almost whimpered at the sudden loss.

But then he was being lifted, and Kaito was pushing into him. He bit his lip hard to stifle a moan. The strain in his rear, though bordering on painful, made his nerves tingle in pleasure and anticiipation. His blush resurfaced full force. The fact that he could feel that Kaito was still mostly clothed only darkened the color in his cheeks.

Kaito growled approvingly against the side of Shinichi's neck as he felt himself being engulfed fully by his detective's tight heat. Shinichi's hips twitched as his muscles clenched eagerly around his thief's hard cock.

Caught up in the sensations, Shinichi forgot for a moment that they were still at KID's heist building. The lapse lasted only a moment though. The reality of it came rushing back to him unbidden as his ears caught the sound of footsteps pounding outside. The police were still out there searching for the jewel and the master thief who'd hidden it. And here he was—with KID. Very literally. He swallowed a whimper. Yes, very literally indeed. So much so that he had KID's cock buried hilt deep inside him. You couldn't get much more with someone than that. And the only thing between them and discovery was a single door. The thought of how close they might be to discovery made him tense. But that, in turn, only made him all the more aware of the (terribly delightful) position they were in.

"KID," he hissed urgently, but the warning emerged instead as a mewl of pleasure as the thief shifted.

"Hush," the thief murmured into the crook of Shinichi's neck. "You wouldn't want anyone to hear you now, would you?"

The friction caused by the movement sent sparks dancing along both their nerves. Shinichi's brain was screaming that this was a terrible place to be doing this sort of thing, but the thought didn't stop his body from arching in pleasure as KID began to thrust into him.

It was far too late to turn back now.

Soft moans and gasps of pleasure continued to spill from his lips as KID moved inside him: thrusting in then pulling out only to thrust into him again in deep, powerful strokes that made Shinichi's toes curl and his back arch in pleasure.

It was rather thrilling, Kaito thought, that they could be doing this practically under his task force's noses, and the whole lot of them couldn't do a single thing to stop him from getting exactly what he wanted. Here he had Shinichi mostly naked and writhing in pleasure, completely at his mercy, and the officers were still running around in a confusion outside (some even right past this door) yet none of them even suspected anything (his bugs told him that they were still pursuing four of the twelve false leads he'd planted for them). He smirked. The thought sent a spike of satisfaction and arousal through him, and his grip on Shinichi's bare hips tightened. He began to move faster, and he relished the way Shinichi moved to meet his thrusts. He could feel his detective growing even tighter around him, and he knew that Shinichi was close to coming.

Shinichi had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from crying out. His back arched as he came, and his inner muscles clenched tight around KID's cock. The thief thrust one last time into that heated embrace and followed suit. The sensation of KID's hot essence filling him and seeping out from where their bodies were still joined to trickle down the insides of Shinichi's thighs made the detective squirm in embarrassed pleasure.

-0-

"You're not leaving me here like this," Shinichi growled, though his voice emerged rather breathless.

"Of course not," Kaito scoffed. After all, he added to himself. No one else was allowed to see his detective like this.

Giving his clothes one last tug to make sure everything was in order, Kaito took a moment to commit the image before him to memory.

Shinichi looked thoroughly ravished, with his hands still tied above his head and his knees obviously fixing to give out on him as he leaned heavily against the door for support. Kaito could see the evidence of their activities trickling down his detective's inner thighs. And the shallow, panting breaths he was still taking as he fought to gather himself…

Kaito gave himself a shake. Now was not the time to get distracted. He should be helping Shinichi get cleaned up. It was time to get the both of them out of here.

They could always pick up where they'd left off when they got home.


End file.
